Finding You, A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by GoldenAries101
Summary: People say there's only 7 dragon slayers left. What if there's was another one out there? One that Zeref never knew of? StingxOC fanfic. Bad at summary. Just read


**Hi Internet…...why do I make shit ass stories like this….idk anymore**

 **Technically this is the first Fanfiction of a story that I'm posting on here, so hopefully u guys like it…..I'm shit at writing tho.**

 **Well here goes nothing**

Chapter 0: Too Late to Find

Year X777

A warm breeze flew into the guild as the world was just awakening. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction.

"Hey Grandpa! Can I go on this mission?!"

This was the first words of the day that master of the guild Fairy Tail, Makarov, heard.

Helios Hancock, a little six year old dragonslayer with dark sea blue hair and striking golden eyes, had just asked the guild master for a mission. For only S-class guild members.

"NO! This is only and specifically for S-Class wizards Helios! No one else can do it. Especially a six year old girl like you!" shouted Makarov, in a booming and stern voice.

The girl pouted and walked away. She always asked every morning since the day she came here for S-Class missions. She simply adored adventure and missions. But the ones she could only take were the crappy and half-assed ones that ask for stupid fortunes and repairing. She wanted an adventure, simply to satisfy her urge.

Walking back to one of the wooden tables and benches, she flopped on one of the benches and banged her head on the table.

"WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!" she screamed, letting all her angry out. She found it easier to just scream everything to release her pain and suffering inside.

"Probably because you ask everyday, you should give it a rest and take some other mission."Cana, one of her friends and guild member, had sat down next to her with a cup of orange juice. "Here, have something in your system. Maybe it will help."

Offering the cup to Helios, Cana gave a smile. Being one of the first kids to enter the guild, Cana definitely had some kind of motherly figure in her. Helios liked it.

"Fine," and Helios grabbed the juice and chugged it down. Which did cause her to choke.

"Oh god…*cough cough cough*...goddammit...stupid juice." Choking and gagging was something the Helios hated.

"Heh...you should take it easy, you're still young…..and..uh….cuss a lot….but still, take it easy, no one's forcing ya to do such a mission."

Cana got up and walked away. Helios stared vaguely in the same way that Cana left, realized what she was doing, and went to staring at the glass of juice in her hand.

 _Can't she find any kind of mission that would take her on an adventure?! It seems like the old fart purposely did this for the youngsters. But even Erza can do great missions and adventures. Why can't I?_

Looking up for her thoughts, she came in face to face with one of the male guild members, Dranell Whiteheart, a 14 year old with blond spiky hair and almond eyes.

"So you wanted to go on a S-Class mission huh? Well, I can't do that, but I can take you on a different mission. Right?"

Helios immediately perked up at the words. She was definitely going.

"Yes! I'll definitely go! But you sure you want to take me? There far better people than me to take with. I'm just six years old, and I'm young."

"Sure, you seemed wanted to go on a mission since you came here. So let's go! It's a pretty easy mission, so master would be fine with it."

Both went on the mission, but nothing would be the same.

Later on that same day, steps roared near the guild doors, and it kept on getting louder and louder, until the doors of the guild sprang open and shook from the impacts.

There stood Dranell, beaten and bruised, covered in blood and had pretty nasty wounds here and there. Although he was so badly hurt, he definitely had something on his mind.

"Dranell! Where were you? We looked for you for a while now, but you never showed up! What happened to you and where's Helios?" said Makarov sternly and forcefully.

"That's what I came here for….its Helios she's…..she's…"

The whole guild went quiet and the silence was very loud.

"Helios….what happened to her Dranell?! What happened?"

"She's…..she's….."

Makarov stood up from his usual sitting place and ran out the door.

No one went with him. They were just too terrified and scared to see such a girl in a bad state.

And no one expected such a death.

 **End of Chapter 0: Too Late to Find**

 **Hi again….see what I mean about my writing is like shit? Like actual shit. It's fucking gross.**

 **Well….hopefully you found this amusing….somehow.**

 **Like this story or something if you like this chapter and sort. And don't except a chapter to come up soon either. It takes a really long time to do this although it's just shit.**


End file.
